My Life: Day 1
by Stiffster
Summary: My life from day 160
1. Chapter 1

**My Life: Day 1**

**Hello, I'm TJ Holdefer, I'm 15, and I'm a writer. I'm making a journal on my life for the next 60 days, which means 60 chapters. See I want to change my life, make it different, better. I see now that I'm going to have to work at it so I'm going to start telling you how my day goes. First though I would like to tell you what I'm going to be doing.**

**I got this whole idea from an episode of Scrubs. Where JD wanted Elliot so bad, and at the end got her. I to want someone to love, but also want what I want. For that reason I'm going to have to work at it. My life for the past year has been, eats, sleep, play video games, and be a bum. The whole reason of acted this way is because my friends have gotten their dream girls, their better lives. I guess I just was to stupid to get up and get it. I have some acne now; hopefully I'm going to take care of that during these days. I have braces and some really bad teeth because I barely brush. Someday I'm going to give you guys my myspace and show you before and after pictures. Well, here is the schedule for what is going to be going on for the next 60 days, I'll write about every single day I promise.**

**5:30 a.m.: Wake up and get breakfast, take a shower, brush teeth, wait for school.**

**8:00 a.m.: Start of school.**

**8:00 am-9:34 am: American Studies, currently have a C in.**

**9:34 am-10:41 am: Speech, currently have an F in.**

**10:41 am- 11:28 am: Science, currently have a D in.**

**11:28 am- 12:14 pm: Study Hall**

**12:14 pm- 1:00 pm: Study Hall**

**1:00 pm- 1:30 pm: Lunch**

**1:30 pm- 2:17 pm: Math 2, currently have an F in.**

**2:17 pm- 3:04 pm: English 1, currently have an F in.**

**3:04 pm- 3:30 pm: Go home**

**3:30 pm- 5:00 pm: Homework**

**5:00 pm- 9:30 pm: Free Time**

**9:30 pm- 11:00 pm: Take a shower, brush teeth, wash face, 30 push ups, 30 crunches.**

**11:00 pm- 5:30 am: Sleep.**

**Well this is my new schedule. I hope everyone reads on this journal. I'm going to need some support after all. This journal also isn't just for me. Its also for all the kids out there just like me. Maybe people can use this to help them also. Well I'm off to bed, got to get ready for day two.**


	2. My Life Day 2

**My Life: Day 2**

**Well everybody the day went kind of well. I woke up at 7:30 because I didn't I shut off my alarm when it went off. I did my homework. It was a pretty good day.**

**All day I was trying to muster up some courage I have to talk to this girl. Yet I couldn't at the end of the day. Tomorrow that's one of my goals though. If I want the girl I have to try and get the girl. If I get her I'll reveal her name and everything, but I'd rather not right now so incase I don't I have some dignity. After school though that's when the fun started.**

**After school today it was an early out, but I went to my friend Sean's house. It all threw off my schedule, but I got in the mix. I played WII bowling while my friend Dakotah and Greg played Pokemon. There the skateboard kids who think that those games are cool which makes them cool. It's actually a pretty good game and now everyone at my school is like Poke'mon nerds. Well we were waking to Emerson Hough (school park) when we came upon a torn up letter. Dakotah and Greg put it together and it read some like this Amanda chick wanted to kick this Brittany chick's ass. It was all pretty cool. Then Sean gave the idea to Greg to go write a letter of his own and put it somewhere. Then Greg made me write it, I refused to and he chased me up a tree. I'm not joking I climbed up a tree to get away from him. Then we played don't touch the ground, we're kids at heart. Greg hid his note and 5 minutes later it was gone. Then I went home at 7:00 pm and ate pizza did homework and here I am now.**

**Another one of my goals is to start hanging out with my friend Dalton more. I've been friends with Dalton for 9 years of my life, but I don't really hang out with him anymore. He's my only friend that makes me laugh and cheers me up. Yea I know kind of girlish, but he's a great friend. I'm going to my old school next year because of him. See I went to PCM and was friends with everybody there. Then some things happened and I had to go to Newton. Well after 2 years I forced my parents to let me go back. Well that's today's writing and I'll be writing tomorrow also journal.**


End file.
